


Coffee and Conspiracies

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: From The SSR Case Files [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Set between seasons 1 and 2 of Agent Carter, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You'd be lying if you said Daniel wasn't your office crush, despite the fact that he's one of your closest friends at the SSR.  But with a smile like his, how could you not like him?
Relationships: Daniel Sousa/Reader
Series: From The SSR Case Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	Coffee and Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagelavenderskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/gifts).



> @vintagelavenderskies I hope you like this! Daniel Sousa needs more love :) 
> 
> warning: mentions of sexual harassment
> 
> *flashbacks are in italics*

"Good morning Daniel," you said as you sat down at your desk and turned to face him. "How are you today?"

He smiled at you from his own desk and shrugged. "Can't really complain, but Thompson hasn't arrived yet, so the jury's still out." 

You stifled a laugh. "Not excited to see what the day's assignment is from Dictator Thompson?" 

"I'm not particularly excited to do his paperwork, no."

"Well I think I'll be in the same boat as you, so there's that." 

"I could always transfer," Daniel said thoughtfully. "I hear the FBI is opening up a division for unexplained phenomena, it can't be that different than the stuff we deal with now."

"Do you want to chase aliens for the rest of your life Daniel?" 

"I don't know, it might be better than the endless days of paperwork here. You could come too, we could be partners."

Your heart fluttered at that remark, but you kept a straight face. You would probably call Peggy your closest work friend, as you've been to her apartment several times for drinks with her and her roommate, mainly to complain about work, but there was something about Daniel that struck you. You'd consider him your friend, and you hoped he considered you the same, but at the same time there was something in you that wanted more. 

It was Daniel who recommended you for this job anyway, so he'll always have a special place in your heart. You used to be a waitress at a small cafe that he would stop at sometimes for lunch, and you had gotten pretty friendly with him because he was always nice to you. He might have also saved your life at one point. 

***

_You didn't have a car and you lived pretty close to the cafe, so most days you just walked to work. The worst part about it was the fact that your uniform was too short for your taste, and invited a lot of unwanted attention. You knew how defend yourself, and you always had to be alert when you walked to and from work. One Saturday you were leaving the cafe to go home after an early shift, and happened to walk by a group of men on the sidewalk. You rolled your eyes at the wolf-whistles._ _Ignoring their shouts of "wanna come over by me?" and "I'll serve you something good honey!" you continued walking, but one of the men followed you._

_He grabbed your arm and you whirled around with an angry look on your face. "Leave me alone!"_

_He continued to leer at you, and anger bubbled inside of you. You ripped your arm from his grasp and delivered a swift kick to his stomach, throwing him back. He got up after a few seconds, but someone else stepped in. It was Daniel. "Back off her!" he said, raising his ID in the man's face. "I'm a federal agent!"_

_Your attacker might have been as dumb as a box of rocks, but he wasn't dumb enough to challenge Daniel, even though you weren't sure if he could actually arrest the guy. Either way, your attacker disappeared and Daniel turned to you. "Y/N are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," you nodded, and smiled at him. "I'm just a little shaken up, that's all."_

_"Does this normally happen?" he asked, concerned._

_"Not like that, but yeah," you sighed. "I'm trying to find a new job, but it's not going too well."_

_Daniel was back in the cafe less than a week later, smiling from ear to ear. "Why are you smiling like that?" you asked him as you took his order. "Now I'm nervous."_

_"So you know how you told me you're looking for a job?" he asked, grinning. "I got you an interview at the agency where I work. We need more female agents and I saw how you fought that attacker last week, so I think you'd be really good."_

_***_

Thompson arrived at work a few minutes late and closed his office door particularly loudly, so you turned around and raised your eyebrows at Daniel. "What's got his goat today you think?" 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know, but I bet we'll find out if anyone pisses him off more." 

You nodded. "I'm not sure I even want to know." 

The two of you stopped talking when he emerged from his office a few moments later, pointed at you and Daniel, and motioned for you to go in his office. The two of you exchanged a confused look and Daniel shrugged in response, not knowing what Thompson wanted. You tentatively opened the door and Daniel followed you in. "You asked for us Chief?" 

"Yeah, I've got an assignment for you both. It's a stakeout, and you’re always complaining that I never let you do anything fun, so here you go." He handed you a case file and suddenly this day got a whole lot better. "You two are on day watch. I'll send someone to switch with you this evening. Now get out of my office." 

Not wanting to lose the assignment, you nodded and headed back to the bullpen. Pulling your chair around so you could both work at Daniel's desk, you two went through the file. It looked like you would be staking out a warehouse that was thought to be a drop location for Leviathan. You and Daniel left the minute you were ready, completely oblivious to the knowing looks that were exchanged between the other agents as you left together. 

So far, stakeouts weren't really fun. They consisted of the two of you sitting in Daniel's car, staring at an empty building and not talking to each other. "Do you think Thompson sent us out here to punish us for something?" you finally asked, breaking the silence. "Because I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

Daniel smiled. "I think he just sent us out here to get us out of his office." 

"Well this is worse than watching paint dry," you quipped. "And I'm falling asleep." 

"Well maybe we should bring coffee next time, it'll keep you awake," Daniel responded with a smile. 

"Then Thompson will yell at us for slacking." 

"I think he'd be angrier at us if I let you fall asleep on the job. Come on, you gotta stay awake with me, or I'd be bored out of my mind."

"We weren't really talking before," you said. 

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" 

You shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you remember your first day at the SSR?" he asked, a stupid look on his face. 

"Yes, but it's not a memory I would like to keep." 

'Why not? Nothing bad happened or anything." 

"Daniel, I was so nervous my whole first month, it wasn't a fun experience."

***

_You were nervous as you opened the door to the bullpen. Daniel told you to just stay as calm as possible and go to the Chief's office. You had already been to the SSR once before for your interview, and now that training was done you were officially an agent. The men sitting at their desks stopped and stared at you as you walked through the bullpen, heels clicking loudly on the floor, but no one said a word. You stopped at Daniel's desk and he looked up. "You can go in," he said. "The chief's not in a meeting, he just tends to keep the door closed because he doesn't like us."  
_

_You smiled at him before knocking once on the door and entering. The chief was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. "Agent L/N, come in," he said as he looked up. You tried not to smile when you heard your new title._

_The chief gave you a rundown of what your responsibilities would be at the SSR, where your desk would be, and the major cases the office is working on. He admitted that there probably wouldn't be a lot of field work for you right away, but that if something comes up, you or Peggy would be able to go._

_You met Peggy when you left the chief's office and immediately liked her. She showed you around and told you all the secrets that the other agents didn't want anyone to know, like the fact that Agents Jones and Ryan were sleeping with each other's wives, and that Agent Blair has a "secret" boyfriend they all know about._

_You working through some basic paperwork at your desk when you heard your name. Looking up, you saw Daniel standing over you, holding a cup of coffee. "Here," he said. "Coffee's fresh, so I figured you wouldn't want to miss it."_

_"Thank you," you said, smiling._

_"I can't vouch for it's quality though, Agent Spender made this pot, but I figured even if it's terrible it'll keep you awake."_

_"I'm sure it's not bad," you said, taking a sip. You nearly choked when you drank it. "Spoke too soon," you coughed out. "What did he do to this?"_

_"Your guess is as good as mine."_

_"Hopefully some cream and sugar will make this actually drinkable."_

_***_

You didn't even bother going into the office first the next morning, as Daniel picked you up directly from your apartment and drove directly to the stakeout site. The minute he turned the car off, he turned to you and smiled. "Look in the bag on the floor," he said. 

Confused, you looked down at your feet and opened the bag sitting there. You laughed as you brought out two cups and a container, knowing what it was. "Coffee," you said as you opened the container and smelled it. 

"I said I'd bring some yesterday, didn't I? And I promise it's a lot better than the dirt mixed with water we get at the office." 

"You didn't have to actually bring it though," you said, pouring a cup and handing it to him.

"Well what else are we going to do for all this time? I can't have you falling asleep on me." 

As you expected, there was no activity in the building you were watching, and it was becoming more and more believable that Thompson had just sent you out on a bogus assignment. The night watch could have just gone home minutes after you left for all you knew. But at the same time, you weren't really that mad about it. You got to spend time with Daniel away from the bustle of the office, and there was no paperwork that needed to be filled out. 

So you talked. Talked for hours about nothing and everything, and soon you landed on the topic of relationships. And then you were leaning closer to each other, lips almost touching. Neither of you said anything, out of fear of ruining the moment. 

And then you saw someone enter the warehouse. You sharply pulled back. "Daniel-" you started to say. 

"Y/N I'm sorry," he said, face going pink. 

You hit his arm lightly and pointed to the building. "No, it's not that, someone just went inside the warehouse." 

Daniel internally swore. "Okay, see if you can find a nearby pay phone and call Thompson. I don't know how much time we have until they leave, so we have to act quickly."

You nodded and quickly got out of the car. Thankfully, you spotted a phone not too far away, so you frantically dialed the number for the SSR and asked Rose to connect you to the chief. "Thompson," he answered. 

"Chief it's Agent L/N," you said quickly. "Agent Sousa and I were staking out the warehouse that we thought was a Leviathan drop location, and we just saw someone go in. We need some backup as soon as possible if we're going to get them now." 

Backup arrived not long after you hung up with Thompson, and the raid on the warehouse was successful. Thompson approached the two of you as you just finished loading the men who were arrested in the back of a car, and told you to go home for the day. Neither of you argued with that and you tiredly got back into the car. 

Daniel dropped you back off at your apartment, and the drive was completely silent, neither of you wanting to address the almost kiss that was cut off by enemy spies. He stopped in front of your building, and turned to you. "Y/N, we need to talk." 

But you weren't sure what you were going to say. "We do," you agreed anyway. 

"I'm sorry if what happened was unwanted," he started to say. "And I hope that we can still work together and be friends." 

"Daniel, I'm not sorry for what almost happened," you said, reaching out and taking his hand. "I'm just sorry that we got interrupted." 

"Really?" he said, leaning slightly closer. 

"Really." 

"Can I kiss you then?" he asked shyly. 

You answered him by closing the gap between you two and kissing him sweetly. It was perfect, and you smiled at him when you broke apart. "Does that answer your question?" 

"I'm not sure," he smiled. "Show me again?"

You laughed as you leaned in for another kiss. Maybe this boring assignment wasn’t so bad after all.

_\- the end -_


End file.
